Superstar Sakura
by CrazieStarGurl
Summary: Sakura had a crush on li every since the cardcapturing days but Li had no feelings watsoev 4 her.Now they are both famous singers, they are struggle to deny the rumors-but Li starts tofall 4 her, how can both confess with the media surrounding them 24/7??
1. Wishes

Summary- Sakura is a new solo pop artist who goes famous in just a short time. Rumors spread about her and the famous, Li Syaoran, dating and etc because of their childhood. Sakura and Li denies them, but deep down, they love each other...so how will they tell each other with all the media surrounding them 24/7?

ME- KONNICHIWA! I bet ur all thinking, and i said...i bet..., that's just happened to Britney and Justin! hahahaha! Well...i wanna do something like that popstar thing..seems cute...well with Sakura and Li, just not with Britney and Justin...(i'm not a britney fan for ur information although I saw Crossroads...I didn't like it though cause uh....well i didn't like it..not gonna give spoilers to that movie if u haven't seen it and wanna see it...! anyway...)

A/N- I will be putting some songs from ccs, such as Prism, Catch You Catch Me, and etc...and plz do'nt be mad at me if I mess up the character songs..like..the Look at me song by Meiling, and I use Sakura..u know wha ti'm talking about? u'll see...just odn't be mad at me! And all those songs by Gumi, i will probably use as the songs Sakura will sing or any other song. Let's just say any song from ccs that sounds like a girl singing it, will be one of Sakrua's songs..k?

Chapter 1

Hora...

Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me Zettai

Unmei datte oniai datte

Sou Nice To Meet You Good To See You kitto

Dare ni mo makenai anata o sekai de ichiba ichiba ichiba ichiba

Koishiteru

"That was kawaii Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cheered while sitting on a lawn chair in Sakura's garage. Seventeen year old blushed and smiled as she took off the head mic, which is like a headphone except a microphone, placing it aside on her dad's tool table. She slumped into the other lawn chair beside Tomoyo.  
"That was..." Tomoyo said but she was interrupted by her cell phone. "I'm sorry, Sakura. Hold on please..." She said and answered the call.  
"Yeah, Daidouji." She said and paused as she listened to the person on the other side. "WHAT? But it's only been an hour! I wanna hang out with my friends while I'm in town! UGH! Okay. Ja." And she turned off her cell.  
"You have to go right?" Sakura said with her eyes closed. Singing her song really took a lot of energy.  
"Yeah. But it's my break from the world tour so I get to hang out with you tomorrow too." Tomoyo said. "It's not easy being a popstar and being on the road also juggling my social life." She said.  
"You're lucky, Tomoyo-chan. I wish I was a famous popstar." Sakura said staring at the pavement.  
"You got it wrong. I"m not famous. I'm just..." But Sakura interrupted her.  
"Are you saying, having your own record deal, a lot of money, having fans all over the world because you are one of the world's most famous singers, isn't called famous?" Sakura said with her hand in the air.  
"Yup."  
"You've got to be kidding! I would LOVE to be famous! But..." Sakura doing that, look-at-me-now sign with her hands. "Yeah, you know. No record deal, no money and no fans."  
"You've got me!" Tomoyo said smiling. "I STILL HAVE THOSE VIDEOS! YOU WERE SO KAWAII!" She said with stars in her eyes. Sakura sweatdropped.  
"You haven't changed a bit, Tomoyo-chan. Even if you are a popstar." Sakura said in a happy tone.  
"Aww. Thanks. Well I gotta be going." Tomoyo said as a black limosene pulled up to Sakura's drive way, with a ton of people following behind it. Tomoyo got off the lawn chair and headed into the limo. Sakura got up and waved a tiny goodbye as the black limo was about to drive away. She turned around to head back into the house, but she Tomoyo call her name.  
"Sakura!" She called pulling down the shaded window. "Wake up at nine tomorrow! I've got a surprise for you! Ja!" She said pulling up the window. Sakura smiled and waved goodbye, and then headed back into the house with a ton of people in front of her house, aweing at the black limosene, which her best friend was in.  
I wish I was a popstar Sakura thought in her mind as she put back the lawn chairs in her garage.  
"Hey Sakura." Someone called.  
"Hey Eriol." said Sakura folding up the lawn chair Tomoyo was sitting in. Eriol smiled and helped fold the other chair. Sakura thanked him for his help.  
"Thanks Eriol-kun. Did you get a chance to hang out with Tomoyo?" Sakura asked placing the chair against her brother, Touya's, blue bicycle.  
"Yup. She told me everything that has happened. I'm gonna be going on the tour with her next time she has one. She says she misses me."  
"That's sweet. Well you two should be spending more time with each other. You haven't been doing that since Tomoyo became a popstar." Sakura said sitting on the edge of the sidewalk. Eriol sat beside.  
"Well, you know. I support her, she tries to call me three times a week through her cell and she does. So how's it going with your singing? You should really send a demo tape to those record deal people." Eriol said kicking the tiny pebble in front of him. Sakura sighed deeply and buried her head in her arms.  
"I know." Sakura said with her voice muffled up.  
"Pardon me?" Eriol said placing his hand behind his ear.  
"I know." Sakura said louder and clearer. "I just, well, I don't want to get the feeling of being rejected. I want to be famous and I want to sing so badly as a professional. I want my own record deal." Sakura said still buried in her arms.  
"Well, wait til you see what Tomoyo has for you." Eriol said patting Sakura on the shoulder.  
"What do you mean?" Sakura said sitting straight up looking at Eriol.  
"You'll see tomorrow. It's hot today isn't it? Well it's getting late! I'll see you later. Bye!" He said getting up and walking away. Sakura sat at the sidewalk alone with the sun beaming down on her. Well, it was actually sun down but in Tomoeda, the weather was always above 40 degrees celcius. (i'm sorry to those ppl in the u.s.a! I'm from Canada so I dunno farenhite and all that conversion stuff) Sakura was wearing her favorite sandals and a white tank top with a pair of capris. Ever since she was young, she had dreamed of being a famous singer like Tomoyo. She wasn't in it for the money, well sorta she was, she was in it for the joy of singing in front of an audience. She wanted to be acknowledged as a talented singer, like Tomoyo.  
The sun set and darkness shadowed the town. Sakura got off the sidewalk and went back inside through the garage. She came in and smelled a wonderful aroma going through her house.  
"Kaijui, come help make dinner." Touya shouted from the kitchen.  
"Fine, and I'm not a kaijui." Sakura shouted, placing her sandals aside, and putting on her bunny slippers on. She came in the kitchen and saw Yukito chopping the vegetables.  
"Konnichiwa, Yukito-san." Sakura said getting out her arpon from the cupboard.  
"Konnichiwa, Sakura-san. Can you pass me that bowl over there? The one with the picture of the blue fish..." He said pointing at it with his knife.  
Sakura tied the knot on her apron and went onto helping Yukito.  
"I heard your singing while helping Touya." Yukito said to Sakura while chopping the carrots into little pieces. "It was really good. You should send a demo tape to a record dealer." He said scooping the carrots into the bowl, which Sakura was holding in front of him.  
"That's not a very good idea, Yuki." Touya interrupted. "You see, the reason why she hasn't sent that demo tape is because she knows that if she does, she will be rejected the second they hear it because making a kaijui a singing sensation is a very bad idea." Touya said taking a sip of the soup off the ladle. Sakura, out of anger, kicked him on the shin making him drop the ladle into the pot of soup. Yukito smiled.  
"I'm seventeen so don't call me a kaijui." Sakura said glaring at Touya. Too bad my wish didn't come true...I really did hope that I would grow as tall as the electric post and squish him. AND HE'S STILL TALLER THAN ME! Yes, it was true that Touya was taller than Sakura. Sakura was five feet and four inches tall, while Touya was six feet and one inch tall.  
"I think we're mostly done. I'm gonna go to my room, okay?" Sakura said taking her apron off.  
"Okay." said Yukito.

--in her room---

"Hey Kero." Sakura said closing the door behind her. Kero was sitting in front of her television, playing Final Fantasy XXI.  
"Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan." He said without taking his eyes off the screen. "BOOYA! I GOT YOU!" He shouted. Sakura smiled. She turned on the radio, and a song by Tomoyo was on.

Yurameki hana yori kawaii anata nambaa wan

Harahara sasete ne Watashi dake no muubii sutaa....

"Tomoyo Daidouji everybody. Do you know where she is right now, Mika?" DJ number one said to the other DJ.  
"Yes I do, Yamazaki." Mika said. Since he was sixteen, Yamazaki got the job on Tomoeda's most popular radio station to be a DJ. "After a world tour with several bands like POP, and S.E.S, she is heading home, here in Tomoeda for a well needed rest. We have made appointments, but the busy pop diva has not responded but has said that she will reply soon. So what we need you to do, is to write a question, send it to the station at yamazakiandmika@power9423.net and we just might read it to Tomoyo and she will answer it!" The DJ said. Sakura smiled. She was very happy that Tomoyo was a pop diva now. Now her nickname was "Pop Diva" since she sang pop songs. Sakura went over to her desk and got out her notebook, which she wrote her songs in.  
"Tomoyo's back? I GOTTA WRITE TO HER TO SEND ME SOME CHOCOLATES!" Kero shouted, with his eyes still glued to the screen. Sakura giggled and got out her pencil. She opened up to her notebook and flipped to where she last ended. In it was the song 'Zutto, zutto, zutto.' with already, ninety percent of the lyrics already written down.  
"Lets see...demo kitto kitto kitto issho...hmm..NARA E IKI NE...uh..." She paused for a minute. "ZUTTO!" She shouted scribbling down the lyrics. She got out another notebook, ones with musical pages in them, and started humming notes making up the melody to the song.  
"There. Another song done." She said.  
"Sakura, dinner!" Touya shouted from downstairs.  
"I'll bring some pudding up later. Okay Kero? Bye!" Sakura said closing her book. The most precious book that she has, apart from the Sakura book, was her lyrics book, which was where she wrote all of her lyrics and notes for her songs. The wing blew in from the window flipping the pages to a certain song, entitled Hitotsu Dake--translated into english is "You're the Only One."

-end of chapter 1--

I hope you really know what I'm trying to hint 2 u guys when I put that in the end...if u don't get it, email me at crazie_star_gurl@hotmail.com! Ja!


	2. Record Deal

Chapter 2  
  
8:20  
  
Whatever Tomoyo had planned for Sakura at nine was about to come. Sakura lied awake on her bed starring up at the ceiling with her radio on. The volume was set to low so it wouldn't wake up her family.  
  
"And here's Tomoyo Daidouji with Watashi Dake no Movie Star." Sakura closed her eyes and listened to her friend's song.  
  
Hidamari mitai na anata no yasashii egao  
  
"Hey I like this song! it's cool." Sakura said getting out from her bed. Kero was still in his little drawer snoozing away. Stretching her arms, Sakura looked at the time.  
  
'Better get ready' She said to herself. Sakura went to her closet to find something to wear. It was summer time in Tomoeda, which meant it was going to be really hot. Of course she was going to wear something short sleeved, but what? She a couple of tank tops, and some t-shirts. For pants, she had flairs and capris and a few skirts that Tomoyo had made for her before she, Tomoyo, was a singer.  
  
'I think I'll wear that skirt Tomoyo made me' Sakura said getting a long denim skirt with cherry blossom petals stitched around it.  
  
' What else for shirt.' She thought. Sakura looked out the window. A therometer was hung beside on the other side of the window. The reading on it was already 35 degrees celcius.  
  
' Whoa! It's gonna be hot today! I'll wear a tank top today' She said and got out her pink camoflouge tank top.  
  
--After changing---  
  
Sakura looked at the time again, and it was ten to nine already. Sakura decided not to wake Kero, so she wrote a note.  
  
Kero, I'm gonna be with Tomoyo for about I dunno how long.  
  
So don't worry about me! I've got a few of the Cards with me  
  
And I'm leaving the rest with you. So take care!  
  
  
  
She placed it beside Kero in his drawer and tiptoed her way out of the room. She closed the door gently and the door bell rang. She ran downstairs to answer it.  
  
"Ohiyo, Sakura-chan." It was Tomoyo. She had a pair of black sunglasses over her eyes and her hair in braids with a baseball cap over her head.  
  
"Ohiyo Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said. "I'm ready to go." She said and got on her sandals.  
  
"Okay. I brought Kero some chocolates." Tomoyo said handing a wrapped lunchbox to Sakura.  
  
"Thanks." She said putting it on the table. "I'll give it to him later." She said and closed the door. To Sakura's surprise, there weren't any body guards around.  
  
"Where are your body guards, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Shh!" Tomoyo said placing her index finger up to her mouth. "No one knows I'm here except for my chaufer and my mom. He's here to drive us to places. I got something special planned for you today." Tomoyo said in a quiet voice. "And these sunglasses and this cap is to disguise myself so no one knows who I am. It's a pain in the neck when people chase you every where you go." She said leading Sakura to a limosene. The chaufer opened the door and Tomoyo and Sakura stepped inside it.  
  
"You knwo where to go, James..." Tomoyos said to James, the Chaufer.  
  
"Yes, Miss Daidouji." He said and began to drive. Sakura knew the look on Tomoyo's face. She had seen it a million times, every time Tomoyo had something evil up her sleeve.  
  
"I know you're up to somthing, Tomoyo Daidouji. Now spill it!" Sakura said in a half playful and serious tone. But all Tomoyo did was smile and giggle.  
  
Around ten minutes passed and they were around town, near the really big building and skyscrapers. The limo stopped in front of a tall, building with loads and loads of people entering and exiting the building through the revolving doors.  
  
"Hoe!" Sakura said. James walked around the car and opened the door to for Sakura and Tomoyo to get out. Tomoyo stepped out first, Sakura following her. Once she had gotten out, Sakura raised her head as high as she could to view the enormous building.  
  
"We're here." Tomoyo said. "Now that we're here. I can tell what we're here for. I GOT YOU A RECORD DEAL!" Tomoyo screamed.  
  
"HOE!?! HOW??" Sakura shouted back.  
  
"My manager knows a friend who is also a manger aand..well we have an appointment with hiim right now so lets GO!" Tomoyo shouted racing into the building, dragging Sakura by the wrist. Tomoyo stopped in front of the elevators and pressed the up button. A bunch of people near by said greeted Tomoyo and some freaked out, trying to get her autograph. The elevator door opened and Tomoyo and Sakura stepped in. Tomoyo pressed the button to the tenth floor and the elevator went up. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Tomoyo walked into a large room with people walking around every where, with head sets on and some were rollar blading around. As Sakura followed Tomoyo to their destination, she noticed several singers she had heard their songs on the radio before, ones who were never famous. They finally reached an office with glass walls. Tomoyo tapped on the door.  
  
"Come in." The person inside said. Tomyo opened the door and entered with Sakura sort of hiding behind her.  
  
"Ohiyo ladies. Please sit down." said a woman with wavy black hair and amber eyes, sitting in her desk while writing on a piece of paper. Two chairs were in front of her desk, which Tomoyo and Sakura sat in.  
  
"Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice to see you again." The woman said to Tomoyo. Tomoyo nodded her head. The woman turned her attention to Sakura.  
  
"You must be--" She said taking out a folder with documents in it. "Sakura Kinomoto. Your friend has told me you are a very good singer, Sakura-chan. I am Natsumi Kochi. Can you tell me a bit about yourself?" She said.  
  
"Uh...I am seventeen years old. Just like Tomoyo-chan. I like to sing, I like to write my own songs and I would like to have a record deal." Sakura said nervously. Nastumi nodded her head.  
  
"Yes. Can you sing one of your songs for me?" She said. Sakura totally blushed.  
  
"Uh...I didn't bring my music." Sakura said sheepishly.  
  
"That's okay. I have a few music tapes to famous songs you probably heard. Would you like to sing to one of Tomoyo-chan's songs?" She said opening her desk drawer.  
  
"Uh...sure. Can I sing Watashi Dake no movie Star please?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sure." said Nastumi taking out a tape. She placed it into the tape player and pressed play.  
  
"Here's a mic." She said hanging Sakura a microphone. Sakura took it and stood from her chair. She felt sweat in her palms as she held onto the microphone up to her mouth. The music started and Sakura took a deep breath and started to sing the song.  
  
Hidamari mitai na anata no yasashii egao  
  
Hitotsu nokorazu kamera ni toraetai  
  
Kurushii toki ni mo makenai ririshii sugata  
  
Amasu koto naku teepu ni osametai  
  
"GO SAKURA!" Tomoyo shouted, also clapping her heads. Natsumi moved her head to the beat as Sakura sang to the next verse.  
  
Sekai no hate made mo tsuite ikimasu  
  
Ishou wa makasete ne Anata ga hiroin  
  
The music began to grow louder and Sakura felt her confidence rise.  
  
Sora wo kakeru tsubasa fookasu  
  
Niji wo utsusu hitomi zuumu in  
  
Kirameku hoshi yori mabushii anata nambaa wan  
  
Wakuwaku sasete ne Watashi dake no movie star  
  
"WHOO!" Tomoyo shouted. Natsumi continued to shake her head to the beat, and now she was taping her hand on the table to the beat;smiling.  
  
Pinchi wo kirinuke Saigo ni misete kureru  
  
Ichi-byou tari tomo me ga hanasenai  
  
Eien ni anata dake oikakemasu  
  
Anguru makasete ne Suteki na hiroin  
  
Yurameku hana yori kawaii anata nambaa wan  
  
Harahara sasete ne Watashi dake no movie star  
  
O-dekake suru toki wa koe wo kakete  
  
Chansu wa nogasanai Ima koso hiroin  
  
Sora wo kakeru tsubasa fookasu  
  
Niji wo utsusu hitomi zuumu in  
  
Kaze wo okosu mahou fookasu  
  
Hade na poozu kimete zuumu in  
  
Kirameku hoshi yori mabushii anata nambaa wan  
  
Wakuwaku sasete ne Watashi dake no movie star  
  
Yurameku hana yori kawaii anata nambaa wan  
  
Harahara sasete ne Watashi dake no movie star  
  
Sakura held the last note until the music ended. Tomoyo and Natsumi clapped their hands vigorously.  
  
"Whoo!" shouted a large crowd of people. On the other side of the glass walls, were a bunch of people clapping and cheering and whooing. Sakura sweatdropped and turned crimson red as fast as she could say HOE. The crowd slowly walked away, going back to their businesses. Natsumi smiled and told Sakura to sit down. Sakura sat back down in her chair, still crimson.  
  
"That was very good. I can tell you have talent. Meet back here tomorrow for the signing of the contract. But since you are only seventeen, I will need your parent or guardian signature in order to let you have a record deal. Here are the papers." Natsumi said getting out a large stack papers. She got up and walked to the door.  
  
"That was a brilliant performance, Sakura-chan. I hope I will see you tomorrow. Bye Tomoyo." She said opening the door. Sakura looked at the stack of papers and headed out of the office.  
  
"That was GOOD!" Tomoyo shouted. Sakura kept walking, reading what was on the papers.  
  
"I hope my dad will let me sign this." Sakura said folding the stack of paper and placing it in her purse.  
  
"I'm sure he will." Tomoyo said in a reassuring tone.  
  
---later that evening---  
  
It was sunday, which meant Fujitaka, Sakura's father, didnt' have to work. All night, she couldn't stop thinking about the permission papers. Finally, she worked up the courage to go up to Fujitaka and ask him.  
  
"Otu-san.." She said peeping her head into his office.  
  
"Yes, Sakura-chan." He said.  
  
"I need you to sign these papers.." She said showing him the stack of papers.  
  
"What is it for?" He said.  
  
"Tomoyo brought me to a record company today. And I auditioned and they said that I could get my own record deal." She said.  
  
"So..."  
  
"So I need you to sign these permission papers for me. They said I'm only seventeen so I can't sign the contract without permission." She said showing him the papers. Fujitaka took the papers and looked through it.  
  
"I, the parent of .......to give EMI permission to make...dododo..well these seem to be in order. Do you want to have a record deal, Sakura-chan?" He said.  
  
"Yes. Very much. It's what I've dreamed for." Sakura said. Fujitaka looked very long and hard at his daughters face.  
  
"Fine. Here." He said signing the papers. "I don't want to be the bad guy here." And handed them back to Sakura. Sakura laughed and smiled and then gave her father a big hug. She went back to her room to call Tomoyo. She turned on the radio and heard a new song she had never heard of before. The song was sung by a male and the voice sounded really familiar.  
  
'Syaoran-kun?' She said in her mind. 'He couldn't be a singer' The Dj, Yamazaki, went on. Sakura leaned close to the radio speakers to hear the artist.  
  
"That was a brand new song, by new comer: Li Syaoran. I remember Li when I was a kid, we used to go to the same school in Tomoeda but he moved back to Hong Kong. I guess he wants to be a singer now. By the way, back in the ancient times, singers used to always dress up in feather clothes and to get a record deal, they had to walk through...AHH" And then screaming was heard.  
  
"I am sorry people. This is Chiharu filling in for Mika." Chiharu said into the radio.  
  
"And then.." Yamazaki said again and then screaming and sounds of pounding was heard. Sakura didn't notice the screaming and pounding at all because she was too into what she had just heard.  
  
'Syaoran-kun...a singer?'  
  
---end of chpater 2-- 


	3. Top 100

Me- Konnichiwa! Can you ever guess that I'm writing this chapter at school? I am happy to say that my school's stupid filter system does not apply to FF.net! lol! SO HAPPY! I think this chapter is going to be short since I'm trying to hide myself writing this…(upload testes) and stuff…  
  
Chapter 3--  
  
The rest of the week went by fast for Sakura. It was the most intriguing week she ever had in her life. During that week, she spent her time reading contracts and signing them, while she also spent time writing her songs. Most of them already had music added to them.  
  
"Photo shoot on Monday, Sakura." Natsumi said. Sakura nodded her head.  
  
"Arigato." She said. PHOTO SHOOT? She wasn't ready for a photo shoot. She was ready for some recordings but not photo shoot. As Sakura turned to leave Natsumi's office, Natsumi said something.  
  
"And you are going to have to decide which song you want to be your first single." She said.  
  
"Okay." Sakura answered. A single…her first ever single to be ever released to the public. Which song should she choose? She had a billion songs to choose from, but she wanted the perfect one. The next day, when she went for the photo shoot, she told Natsumi her decision to which song.  
  
"Natsumi," She said while the hair people blow dried her hair. "I'm gonna use my song, Catch You Catch Me for the first single. Is that okay?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yup! That's ok. We'll start the recording tomorrow. I hope you won't be too pooped out because of today." She said looking at her sheets.  
  
"Yeah, me too." Said Sakura. The photographer called Sakura. Sakura got off the chair which she was sitting on. She saw a blue screen and several cameras around her. She was feeling very cold, since the air conditioning was so high.  
  
"Now. I want you to give me your smile and pose." Said the photographer.  
  
"Okay." Sakura did a pose with her arms over her head and her lips puckered.  
  
---Later---  
  
"I'm pooped." Sakura said in Tomoyo's limo.  
  
"Well, you'll get used to it. Tomorrow is your recording." Tomoyo said smiling.  
  
"I know. I hope I won't be too pooped out for it."  
  
---the next day at the recording---  
  
"Okay Sakura. We're ready for your recording." The person on the recording booth said into the mic. Sakura gulped. She could feel her heart beat as the music started.  
  
Aitai na Aenai na Tsutsunai na kono kimochi Ienai no Iitai no Chansu nogashite bakari  
  
Datte Datte tsubasa gi noge futari de Sora wo marason Yume wo yunison shitai /I  
  
About a few minutes later, Sakura finished her song. Everybody in the sound station clapped for her. Sakura took her head phone off and blushed deeply. Natsumi entered the sound booth and congratulated Sakura on a job well done.  
  
"Now, that will be the song that is going to be on the radio." Natsumi said to Sakura. Sakura gulped.  
  
"Hoe! I'm so nervous!" Sakura blinked.  
  
"Don't worry about. They'll love your song." Natsumi said giving Sakura a hug. "Don't worry."  
  
"Okay. Next song, right?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Through out the day, Sakura was recording her songs. Some of which was Prism, Arigato, Zutto Zutto Zutto, and more. The crewmen also danced to their songs while Sakura sang them.  
  
---Big Day---  
  
The big day. It was the day where Sakura's Catch You Catch Me song was going to be on radios all over the world. Everybody, the crewmen, Natsumi, Fijutaka, Touya and of course, Sakura and Tomoyo were standing beside the radio for Sakura's song.  
  
"Now we have a new song by new comer Sakura Kinomoto. I used to go to school with Sakura when I was little. And I wouldn't have believed that she would end up famous. Here's Catch You Catch Me, by Sakura Kinomoto. If you like the song, please vote for it at our website." Yamazaki said. The song started and Touya turned on the computer to the site where the votes were being held. Tomoyo's new song, Watashi Dake no Movie Star was number one on the list, followed by Travel by Utada Hikaru. Sakura listened to her song on the radio and felt her heart beat probably a million times per second. The song ended and Yamazaki came on again.  
  
"As I said, that was Catch you catch me by Sakura Kinomoto. Vote for her on our site if you want her new song to be on the top 100 songs list." He said. Touya clicked the mouse to the site.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. You did it!" HE shouted. Sakura shoved him aside and looked at the compuiter screen.  
  
"My song got a thousand and seventy two votes! YAY! I'm at number forty one!" She shouted. She jumped up and down and then gave everybody a hug.  
  
"MY SONG RANKED FORTY ONE, MY SONG RANKED FORTY ONE!" She sang as she jumped around the room.  
  
"Still gotta beat my song, Sakura-chan before you can tank number one." Tomoyo said.  
  
"I'll beat you." Sakura said in an evil voice. Everybody laughed, even Sakura. Sakura jumped around happily knowing her song, was one of the top hundred songs—of the world.  
  
"Oh wait…" Touya said pointing to the screen. "You just got bumped to number sixty." He said looking at it in a studious say.  
  
"WHAT?" Sakura shouted. She ran over to the computer screen to see fo rherself. How could it be? It was just perfect and now it got bumped!  
  
"Li Syaoran got more votes than me! Oh my god!" She shouted. She looked at the screen. Under the rankings, she was bumped to sixty while the name Li Syaoran was in the place of her name.  
  
"Oh my god!" Sakura shouted again. Everybody else shrugged.  
  
"Well, I guess everybody likes Li Syaoran's songs better than yours right now." Natsumi said. "But I think they'll get to like yours better in time.  
  
"Yeah I guess. I guess his songs are okay too." Sakura said pouting.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo," Sakura whispered to Tomoyo. "Is he the Li Syaoran that, you know…I captured the Clow Cards with?"  
  
"I dunno." Tomoyo whispered back. "Touya…" She said to Touya. "Can you go on Li Syaoran's main site? Sakura wants to see a picture of him." She said.  
  
Touya raised an eyebrow. "Li Syaoran? Wasn't he that gaki that tried to hurt Sakura?" He asked.  
  
"I just wanna see." Said Sakura. Touya sighed and went to lisyaoran4ever.com. It took him awhile since he had no idea what the site was. He had go to a search engine to find it. By now, it was just Touya, Tomoyo and Sakura in the room since Fujitaka, Natsumi and everybody else had to leave.  
  
"Almost done." Touya said. There was a bar showing how much the site had loaded was near 100%.  
  
"Yay." Sakura said as the bar neared 100%. Then a flash movie started, but Touya skipped it. The site loaded and there was a picture of Li Syaoran posing with his lips puckered. Sakura gasped. She had never seen Syaoran since she he had left Tomoeda. Now he was a singer? She looked at him and saw the same amber eyes, the same aurbun hair she always saw him with, and his warm smile; well not really a smile since his lips were puckered.  
  
"It's him. The same Li Syaoran I knew when I was a kid." Sakura said outloud.  
  
"Yeah…" Touya said closing the window. Sakura sighed. It was the first time she had seen Syaoran, since he left Hong Kong. During those cardcapturing days, she had developed a crush from Yukito to Syaoran. Oh, how she wished she had told him, but she had more important things to do now.  
  
"Let's go celebrate with ice-cream." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Sure. Oni-chan, do you want to come?" Sakura asked Touya. Touya shook his head; eyes glued to the computer screen.  
  
"Okay." Sakura said getting her jacket. "Let's go!"  
  
---somewhere in the world---  
  
The world famous Li Syaoran was in his private airplane, taking a nap when all of a sudden, Jenna, his publisist, woke him up.  
  
"What, Jenna." He said with his eyes still closed. A tour around the world is not easy. Millions of fans crowding and awing at you where ever you went, no privacy and exhausting hours of singing. But to him, it was worth it since he made a ton of money out of it.  
  
"WorldMTV(a/n- dunno if there is one) just posted the chart for the top hits. You're not number sixty anymore. You've switched places with a new song." Said Jenna.  
  
"Oh really?" He yawned. "Who and what song was it that I switched places with?" He asked.  
  
"Um.." Jenna said looking at her sheets. "Sakura Kinomoto, with Catch You Catch Me. It's a pretty cool song." She said. Syaoran sat straight up.  
  
'Sakura Kinomoto? The Clow Mistress, Sakura? I knew Daidouji-san was going to be the singer, but Sakura?' He thought.  
  
"Ok." He said to Jenna. 'Hmm..might be nice to see her again.' He thought looking out at the clouds. 


	4. Almost famous

Me--well...my html thingy got screwed, and this is like my second time writing chapter 4 cause the first time I wrote it, well that copy is in my files at school...anyway...i just finished my hw and stuff and now i am hungry! i got chips right beside me! i love chips! ketchup is my fav flavor...and i think to those ppl from the states, they have no idea what i am talking about...THERE ARE SUCH THING AS KETCHUP FLAVORED CHIPS! AND THEY'RE GOOD!!! ANYWAY..  
  
thanks to everybody 4 ur reviews,,but especially thx to MeiMeiSweetie 4 bein such a sweetie..lol...and i love ichiban noodles! lol! nice talking to ya on msn...but here's the deal...enough ichiban noodles!!!! i love them but too much! i'm getting sick! lol!  
  
Song stuck in my head--Dance with me by 112...i love that song..lol! ok, enough of my babbling..  
  
---Chapter 4----  
  
Three weeks have passed since the release of Sakura's song, Catch You Catch Me. It finally beat Li Syaoran's song---by one rank though. Now because of the popular demands, her song is holding steady at number 20 and Li Syaoran's at number 21. Every night, Sakura always turned on the computer and went to WorldMTV's site (i still dunno if there is one) and checked on her song. Every time it went up a rank, she would always go celebrate with Tomoyo with a little bit of icecream at the ice cream parlor.  
  
"MMM! This is SO GOOD!" Sakura shouted taking a bite of her icecream. Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"That's cause it's your victory treat." said Tomoyo smiling. She was wearing sunglasses, but put them down since they kept falling into her cup of icecream everytime time she tried to eat. She was wearing the same hat she wore the day Sakura went to see Natsumi for the first time.  
  
"It's SO GOOD!" Sakura shouted again taking another bite of her icecream. She then thought about her rankings and how close the rankings are always between her song and Li Syaoran's.  
  
Sakura had a dazed look on her face. Tomoyo waved her hand.  
  
"Sakura." she said. "Earth to Sakura!"  
  
"Huh?" Sakura shook her head.  
  
Tomoyo sighed. "What were you thinking about?"  
  
Sakura looked down at her icecream, stirring the chocolate sauce and the strawberry sauce into one big puddle of chocolate sauce and strawberry sauce.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me Li Syaoran was a singer?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Uh..I met him while I was on tour." said Tomoyo. "Why?"  
  
Sakura didn't tell Tomoyo about her crush. She could feel her cheek turning red and covered her face with both her hands to prevent Tomoyo from seeing, but it was too late. Tomoyo placed her hands over her mouth.  
  
"YOU LIKE HIM?" Tomoyo screamed. A ton of people stared at them. Sakura still had her hands covering her face. A girl around their age came up to them. She looked at Tomoyo curiously, while Tomoyo stared back at the girl.  
  
"Um..hi. By any chance, are you Tomoyo Daidouji?" The girl asked.  
  
Tomoyo shifted her eyes. "No." She said putting her sunglasses back on. "I'm not Tomoyo Daidouji."  
  
The girl looked at her with disbelief. "I've read in an article in TeenMagJapan that Tomoyo Daidouj likes purple." she said. Tomoyo looked at her clothes; they were all purple, even the frames to her sunglasses.  
  
"And Tomoyo Daidouji loves vanilla icecream with marshmallows and strawberry sauce."  
  
Tomoyo looked at her icecream. It was vanilla icecream with little marshmallows on the side, with strawberry sauce drizzled on top. Tomoyo looked at the girl.  
  
"And, Tomoyo Daidouji loves to..." But Tomoyo cut her off.  
  
"Okay okay! Please shut up and let me eat my icecream!" Tomoyo shouted. Sakura took her hands off her face and shifted her eyes towards the girl. She saw the girl, shocked, standing with her mouth wide open pointing at Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh my god!" She said. "YOU'RE TOMOYO DAIDOUJI!" The girl cried. She cried it so loud, all the people at the icecream parlor turned from their businesses, to staring at where the girl was pointing to. Sakura could tell Tomoyo was rolling her eyes, even if Tomoyo did have her sunglasses on. Tomoyo sighed and took out her cellphone. She dialed James to pick them up.  
  
"Are you really Tomoyo Daidouji?"  
  
"Oh my GOD!"  
  
"I LOVE YOU TOMOYO-CHAN!"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo ended up spending over an hour trying push away the fans. They even had to end up signing them. Sakura was amazed at how well known Tomoyo was. She began to feel upset since everybody was paying attention to Tomoyo, instead of her. While helping Tomoyo sign autographs, she began to frown. Tomoyo looked at Sakura and knew what was going through her mind. She got up on the table and told everybody to quiet down.  
  
"Sakura, come up here." She whispered. Sakura had no idea what to do. She didn't want to stand up on a table, but Tomoyo kept motioning with her hand.  
  
"SAKURA!" Tomoyo hissed. Sakura had no choice but to get up on the table.  
  
"Minna-san...(everybody)" Tomoyo said. "This is my friend Sakura Kinomoto." She said with hands pointing toward Sakura. Some people raised their brows, while most were too shocked to say anything. Then they placed their attentions from Tomoyo, to Sakura.  
  
"SAKURA-CHAN! I LOVE YOUR SONG!"  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU CATCH ME AND THEN WE CAN RUN AWAY TOGETHER!" One boy shouted. Sakura made a sour face at the remark.  
  
"Uh..." Now Sakura didn't feel ignored or upset. She felt happy, but annoyed. Many people tried to reach for her but the height of the table stopped them.  
  
"Um..." Sakura said. "Can I leave, Tomoyo?" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo.  
  
"James was supposed to be here an hour ago. We can't leave now or else they'll follow us." Tomoyo whispered back. Then they heard the sound of a car honking and several people slamming their car doors and them screaming and shouting.  
  
The next thing they knew, they were surrounded by reporters and camera men. Bright lights were being flashed on them, news reporters coming in and out through the doors with their makeup people spraying hairspray in their hair, and powdering their noses.  
  
One reporter, a woman with red hair, stood in front of them with a mic in her hand. A man carrying a large video camera stood in front of them.  
  
"Oh! I have that model!" Tomoyo shouted pointing at the video camera. Sakura sweatdropped. Two hours have passed, and James still hasn't arrived.  
  
"Good evening everyone. We got several calls from many fans of Tomoyo Daidouji, that she was seen here at this little ice cream parlor eating icecream. I will try to get an interview with Tomoyo Daidouji herself, and maybe her insignificant friend that is with her." said the news reporter. Sakura over heard her remark and frowned.  
  
I'm insignificant? Sakura thought.  
  
"Sakura! Can I have your autograph?" One girl shouted from the crowd. Sakura narrowed her eyes to find the girl. In the crowd, was a puny girl, around the age of six, carrying a book. Sakura motioned for the girl to stand on the table with her. The girl saw and looked both left and right too see if Sakura was pointing at anyone else and pointed at herself. Sakura nodded her head. The girl smiled and ran through the crowd. She got to the table and Sakura helped her up onto the table. The girl smiled and gave Sakura a hug. Lots of "awwws" were heard. The girl took her book, which was a Card Captor Sakura comic, and asked Sakura to sign it.  
  
"Sure, sweetie." Sakura said. Tomoyo lend Sakura her pencil. Sakura signed the comic and gave the girl a hug. The girl smiled and jumped off the table, running off to her mother with almost tears in her eyes.  
  
"Miss Daidouji! Miss Kinomoto!" shouted a voice. Sakura and Tomoyo looked where the voice came from and saw James waving at them. Behind him were several body guards. The body guards pushed their way through the crowd and to the table, carrying Sakura and Tomoyo on their backs. Tomoyo waved goodbye to everyone, and Sakura waved goodbye to the little girl. The body guards carried them to the limo and closed the doors. James got in the limo and drove away from the crowd.  
  
"Whoa!" Sakura said relaxing her head on the head rest. Tomoyo too, was exhausted from the ordeal.  
  
"I know." She said. "That's what happens when you're famous. People recognize you wherever you go. Even when you've got a hat and sunglasses to disguise yourself." Tomoyo said throwing her hat and sunglasses aside.  
  
Sakura looked out the widnow. "It's hard having to get through that."  
  
Tomoyo brushed her hair with her brush. "Well, that's the music biz. You'll get used to it a while later."  
  
---somewhere in the world---  
  
At a classy hotel, Li Syaoran came out of the showers. He had on the bath robes with his initials on the right side. He turned on the television and changed to the music channel. There, he saw a girl with long dark purple hair beside another girl with short auburn hair. Both were surrounded by screaming boys and girls.  
  
"News tonight on the Music Channel. Pop Diva, Tomoyo Daidouji was seen in her home town, Tomoeda with new comer, Sakura Kinomoto who has released one of today's best singles, Catch You Catch Me." said the news reporter. Syaoran flipped the channels and saw the same thing: Tomoyo and Sakura.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto and Tomoyo Daidouji were seen at..."  
  
"Sakura...."  
  
"Tomoyo..."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo? Syaoran said in his mind.  
  
I haven't seen them in a long time.  
  
Then there was a knock on the door.  
  
He blinked. "Come in." The door slowly opened. It was Jenna.  
  
"I'm just here to tell you to wake up at 6 tomorrow. You're leaving at 7 for Tomoeda." She said. Syaoran shrugged, eyes glued to the television set.  
  
"Okay." He said. Jenny walked over to the television screen.  
  
"Is that Tomoyo and Sakura?" She asked. Syaoran nodded his head. Memories of him and Sakura capturing the Clow Cards came back to his mind, though he haven't thought of them in almost 8 years.  
  
"They're pretty popular." Jenny commented.  
  
"They've always been popular. I went to school with them when I was younger." said Syaoran. He pointed at the remote control and turned off the television.  
  
"Tomoeda tomorrow right?" Syaoran asked. Jenny nodded her head. Jenny was a thin girl with honey-blond hair and blue eyes. She was about 6 feet tall, which made her seperate from everybody else she worked with. She was from england, which was why she talked with an english accent a bit.  
  
"I've got to be going now. I'll see you tomorrow." Jenny said leaving the room. Syaoran turned on the radio, and heard Catch You Catch Me playing.  
  
She's got a great voice though  
  
--next day--  
  
"Rise and shine, Sakura." said a male voice. Sakura moved around in her bed, covering her head from the sunlight shining on her.  
  
"What are you doing in my room, Eriol?" Sakura mummbled. Even though she was under her covers, she could tell it was Eriol since she could sense his aura near by.  
  
"Tomoyo told me to pick you up. It's her second last day in Tomoeda before she goes to America for some recording." Eriol said.  
  
"Really?" She said but it came out muffled. Eriol nodded.  
  
"Yup. C'mon. She's gonna be here in an hour." Eriol said lifting the covers off Sakura with his magic.  
  
"Ugghh." She groaned.  
  
"And it's a wonderful day here in Tomoeda. Nine am right now and this is Yamazaki. Chiharu has left and Mika is back. Where were you Mika?" Yamazaki said. The radio was on to the radio station Yamazaki was on.  
  
"Well, apparently someone on the Power crew said I was a homicidal maniac and slipped it to the police. And there was a big lawsuit and all that. So anyway..did you hear?"  
  
"Hear what?"  
  
"Well, Li Syaoran is coming to Tomoeda for a press conference. No concerts this time, but I'm sure it's there is going to be one, on August of next year since he is scheduled to come back on that date for a world tour." said Mika.  
  
"Well, I remember Li Syaoran when I was little. He and I used to be pals..."  
  
"USED TO?"  
  
"Still are, but we lost contact when he moved back to Hong Kong."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yup. I also remember going to school with Sakura Kinomoto, that talented young lady who sings Catch You Catch Me, which we will be playing in a minute."  
  
"Yes, she is. I saw her at the icecream parlor yesterday with Tomoyo Daidouji. I think they're friends."  
  
"Yup they are. They were friends when they were little and they're still friends. How bout that, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." said Yamazaki. "Well, anyway--as we said, we will be playing Catch You Catch Me. Here's Catch You Catch Me, by the talented Sakura Kinomoto from her album coming otu tomorrow, Love is True."  
  
Eriol smiled as the song came on. Kero woke up from his drawer and few out of it, and sat on Eriol's shoulder.  
  
"Ohiyo, Kero-chan." Eriol said in Clow Reed's voice.  
  
"Ohiyo, Eriol." Kero said. "Sakura, can you make me pancakes?" he asked.  
  
"Okay. Eriol, can you make kero-chan some pancakes?" She asked.  
  
"Sure." Eriol said leaving the room, and Kero following. Sakura was sitting straight up in her bed doing nothing. It was one of those times where you just sit up in your bed doing nothing, just listening to everything around you.  
  
Syaoran-kun... Sakura said in her mind.  
  
---end of chapter 4---  
  
finished in one day! ehehehehe! i think i caught a cold...i'm sneezing adn stuff..  
  
anyway--plz review this! byeeee 


	5. Secret

Me--i was just reading ur reviews! u know what? I started writing this and i didn't notice that my capslock thingy was on, so i'm like...why are my letters so big? and stuff..and i'm like.."you stupid! u forgot about the capslock button!" and stuff...lol! o.O! lol!

to tell u the truth, i didn't really like the hugging girl part...lol! i dunno y...now that i think about it..i hate it!

thanks to SweEt -aNd- S.O.U.R bRat for that--um---review...i'll try harder!!!!i'm not exactly the type of person who exeeds in language arts class...i appreciate the suggestion u gave me, though!

Chapter 5--

"This is goooooooood!" Kero said eating his pancakes like a pig.

Sakura was reading the newspaper and saw the charts for singles. She scanned for hers, and saw that it was at number 15 out of 30, but it was based on the top hits in Japan though.

"So.." Eriol said peering over the paper. "What number are you at?"

"15. This is the hits for Japan though...I did pretty good." Sakura closed the paper.

"Oh. Well keep working hard on it!" He said.

"BUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRP!"

Sakura and Eriol turned their heads at the exact same time. They saw Kero sighing with relief, his stomach relaly big, and the large plate of pancakes off his plate.

"That was good!" He said. Sakura and Eriol sweatdropped.

"Um..good for you, Kero!" said Sakura. The door bell rang. Eriol went to get it.

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan!" He said. Tomoyo came in, with her hat and sunglasses on.

"Ohayo, Eriol-kun. Is Sakura ready yet?" She asked. "She's supposed to be at Tomoeda mall CD store at 12 for some autograph signings and an interview. Today's the day her cd comes out."

"Ohayo, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura said walking into the room. "I know today is the release of my CD but autograph signings and an interview?"

"Yeah..autograph signings. Didn't you know that you have to sign autographs when your CD comes out? It's like..TRADITION! And you also have to do an interview." Tomoyo said pulling Sakura out of the house. Eriol followed behidn them.

"Kero! CLose the door please! We'll be back later!" He shouted closing the door.

"But Tomoyo-chan. I never knew I was going to have to sign autographs or do an interview! I just thought that I had to go to see if it really is there and all that!" Sakura said. Tomoyo was trying to get her in the limo.

"Well..it'll be okay. Just be yourself when you do the interview. Now get in!" Tomoyo said. Sakura got in, but reluctantly. The mere thought of signing autographs to people was scarring her.

'This stuff is hard...' She thought.

--At the mall or cd store--

Dozens of people were already there. Sakura never noticed it at first, but there were posters of her all over the mall saying she was arriving at the mall for autographs and an interview. The picture was the picture of her that was taken at her photoshoot. On the corner, was a picture of the CD, entited Love is True with Sakura wearing a pink/red/white dress with a big hat.

The front of the CD store was full of people crowding around it. It was ten, and there were a lot of people.Tomoyo had given her a pair of sun glasses while she was in the limo.

"Who's gonna be doing the interview?" Sakura asked.

"I think Yamazaki from Tomoeda's radio station." Tomoyo answered. She lead Sakura into a part of the mall where she hadnt' been in before.

The part of the mall, Sakura thought, was probably for when celebrities came for a visit and was doing a performance.

"Stay here." Tomoyo said. Sakura seated herself into a chair. She saw people running around, with speakers and microphones and boxes. Sakura looked around her and saw a box. Inside were her CDs.

"Back." Tomoyo said.

"What's that?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo was holding a coat hanger, with some clothes hanging from it.

"I made them myself!" Tomoyo said happily. "You have to wear these please!"

"Fine...if it means that much to you."

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her into the change room. The clothes were very fashionable. They were flair pants, tied dyed blue and white, with a black tank top. The tank top was those tank tops with string that is tied around the neck and there is an empty space in the back.

When Sakura changed into the clothes, Tomoyo started crying. So she asked what was wrong.

"It's just that..I can't believe your a superstar!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. Not yet at least...but you will be after this interview..."

Sakura next went for make up. That took about half an hour and for the rest of the time she had, she got Tomoyo to teach her what was necessary for the interview and the autographs.

Ten to twelve came very fast and a stage was set up in front of the store. It wasn't very large, but was big enough for a performance. Three chairs were placed on there and Yamazaki was sitting in one of the chairs with Chiharu sitting in the other one, holding mics. Noon came and Yamazaki spoke into the mic.

"KONNICHIWA MINNA!" He said. "Mika isn't here and so, Chiharu is here to sub for her." He said pointing to Chiharu. He then held up a copy of Sakura's CD, which made the crowd of people, which was now from a few dozen to over probably 300 hundred people, scream and go wild. Most of them were girls, but there were some boys holding up signs saying, "Sakura, MARRY ME."

"We have a very special guest today. I have known her since I was very little. And who would have known she would end being a superstar. So I would like to welcome SAKURA KINOMOTO!" He shouted.

Sakura was behind the props and sets, feeling very reluctant to go in front of such a large crowd. But one push from Tomoyo, helped Sakura get onto the stage. Her high heels weren't helping at all with her nervousness. She almost tripped over them when Tomoyo pushed her. She smiled to the crowd and walked over to the empty chair across from Tomoyo and Yamazaki. She sat in it, while Chiharu winked and gave her a mic. She brushed her hair away from her eyes and smiled to the crowd.

"Hey, Yamazaki. Chiharu." She said. "Hey everyone!" She waved to them. The crowd screamed again.

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan." Chiharu said. "We are here, because of the release of your cd entitled Love is True. Tell us about it!"

"Um..of course, it features my first single, Catch You Catch Me, with some other songs I hope you will love. The cover of the CD was planned by my best friend, Tomoyo..."She said but someone cut her off.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Shouted someone from the crowd. The rest became silent. "DO YOU MEAN THE FAMOUS TOMOYO DAIDOUJI?" He shouted. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah. Tomoyo Daidouji. And she has been very supportive. She got me started into this by getting me a manager, telling me everything about singing and everything. Come out here, Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted. Tomoyo was backstage, but someone from the crew pushed her onto it. She waved to everybody, and the crowd screemed again. Tomoyo went over to Sakura and borrowed her mic.

"Um...hi everybody. Don't mind me...I'm just here to support my friend here..." She said and headed backstage.

"Cool." Yamazaki said. He had in front of him a piece of paper. "Now...we asked our listeners to send us questions for you. One of which is from Kelly, and she asks: How old are you?"

"I am seventeen years old, Kelly. I'm not finished school, but I already have a tutor hired."

"That's good. Now...Annoymous asks: Do you have a boyfriend?" Chiharu asked.

"Um..no I don't." Sakura said. And as soon as she said no..almost all the boys in the crowd started cheering and screaming.

"But I'm sure a talented girl like you will get one." Yamazaki said. "Rachel asks: Do you know any celebrities or have met them personally?"

"Yes I have. Of course, I know Tomoyo, and I know Li Syaoran."

"Li Syaoran?" Chiharu questioned.

"Yeah--Li Syaoran. We were in the same class since grade four but he moved back to Hong Kong a few years ago. He and I were good friends and we always hung out." Sakura answered, blushing.

"Oh really?" Yamazaki said. "Amanda asks: Can you sing a song..."  
"Yes I can sing a song. Why do you think I got a record deal?" Sakura answered.

"...on tv live."

"Um..sure..why not. Catch You Catch Me?" Sakura asked the audience. The audience cheered again.  
"Alright...here's a bit from Catch You Catch Me."

Aitai na aenai na setsunai na kono kimochi

Ienai no iitai no chansu nogashite bakari

Datte datte tsubasa hiroge futari de

Sora o marason yume o yunison shitai

Hora Catch You Catch You Catch Me Catch Me matte

Kocchi o muite suki da to itte

Sou Nice To Meet You Good To See You kitto

Watashi no omoi anata no haato ni tonde tonde tonde yuke

Koishiteru!

She finished singing and then crowd started going wild. Sakura noticed that cameras were every where and was recording the whole entire interview.

"That was sugoi!" Chiharu said clapping. "Alot of our listeners have sent us questions what it was like being a superstar now?"

"Hoe! Superstar? Am I really that famous? Well..it's different than from before. More people notice me. When I went to eat at a fast food place the other day, a dozen people, including people from the staff, came running up to me asking me if I was Sakura Kinomoto and if I could sign their napkins." She said.

"And then this guy asked me if I would sign his butt for his girlfriend." She said and everybody laughed. "It's different is what I mean. It's different having people recognizing you everywhere you go, and it's difficult not having them scream at you. It's different." Sakura smiled and noticed the crowd raising their hands. "Should we take a question from the audience?" Sakura asked.

Yamazaki and Chiharu nodded. They picked a teenage girl in the front.

"Yeah, hi Sakura. I was just wondering if you and Li Syaoran are going out?" She asked. Everybody did the "ooooo" thing. Sakura sweatdropped and blushed.

"Um...no comment." She answered. Yamazaki picked another person.

"Yeah, seriously..are you and Li Syaoran going out?" the person asked. Sakura sweatdropped. She felt her heart beating vigorously, and her face going red.

"Next question." She pointed to another girl.

"JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION." The girl shouted. "ARE YOU AND LI SYAORAN GOING OUT?"

"What's with you people?? NO! I am not going out with him!" she said. 'Though I wish.' she thought. The crowd was silent. Even the people backstage stopped moving around. Tomoyo sighed.

'Poor Sakura. I know she misses Li-kun.'

"Okay." The three people who asked answered.

After the interview, Sakura was signing autographs. A large majority of the people came up to her and asked about Li Syaoran. She shook her head and signed their papers, pressing really hard which made some rip and tear. She was getting really annoyed with the questions, while also thinking about Li. Images of her and Syaoran kept coming back into her mind. She hasn't told many people, but she kept a very private secret, which only Tomoyo knew. It was after the incident at the ice cream parlor when she told Tomoyo.

flashback-  
"Tomoyo.." She said.

"Yeah.." Tomoyo said.

"When I said I told you I liked Syaoran...I meant..I love him."

"Really? I always thought you did." Tomoyo said looking at Sakura. "Since when?"

"Since the day he left. I realized my feelings when he left."

"You should call him up and tell him. But that would be hard since he's not in Tomoeda or Hong Kong anymore." Tomoyo said.

"I know. Sometimes, I feel like there's a hole in my heart just because I didn't realize it until after he left. I feel like sometimes I want to cry because I think about him so much and also because I know he won't feel the same way..."

"I'm sure he will."

"Will he? I wish he came back to Tomoeda and then--maybe--I can sing to him." Sakura almost giggled at the thought.

"Yeah you should."

"Hoe?"

"I'm serious." Tomoyo said looking serious. "If you love him this much--you should show it."

"Yeah...I think I will..."

end of chapter 5---

I'm sure that's not too confusing...it took me awhile to edit this chapter cause I had to read this fic again to understand your viewpoint on it!


	6. Pay Attention, Li-kun

Me-- thanks to chibiookamigirl for the review!! I take about 1-2 weeks to write a chapter sometimes since I am usually busy...I had a fight awhile ago with a holepuncher and a stapler! The holepuncher was so mean--it wouldn't allow me to holepunch right...and the stapler wouldn't allow me to staple correctly!!...my pet peeves..there you go..  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Well, Sakura. It seems like that you're beginning to be really well known." Natsumi said.   
  
  
Sakura was in her office, discussing plans for upcoming events. She was still exhausted from the interview she had, at the mall. Tomoyo left Tomoeda the day before, for a press conference in Toronto, Canada.   
  
  
"Yeah I know. So, what's left for me to do?" She said.  
  
Natsumi shuffled her papers around. She took a look at the first sheet on top.  
  
"You're a nominee for best song, and best new artist at the MTV music awards. You don't have best new album since your cd only came out a week ago. They also asked you to present the best new male artist award."  
  
"Really? I'm a nominee? How many nominees are there?"  
  
  
Natsumi looked at her papers again.  
  
  
"There are three nominees for each category this year. For best song, you're against Tomoyo Daidouji and Pink. And I don't know who you're against for best new artist. Maybe Tomoyo, I dunno." Natsumi answered shuffling the papers again.  
  
"Tomoyo? She's going to win."   
  
"Well I don't know." Natsumi said holding her hands together. "If you work hard, you can win this. If you don't, for sure you're going to lose. Singing isn't just being famous and having songs released to the world. You have to work hard at practising and organize your schedule."  
  
"Yeah I know. Well, you know next week I'm going to be going to Tokyo for another interview right? Well, what if the people there asks me if me and Li Syaoran are going out. Should I say yes, or no?"  
  
  
Natusmi looked at Sakura. "Whatever you think is right to say."  
  
  
"Okay. Well I gotta be going. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
  
Sakura got her coat and headed out of the office. A few people said hello to her, and of course, she said hello back. The sky was filled with dark grey clouds. It seemed like as though it was going to rain. She was planning on going home and relax a bit before her voice lessons.   
  
Then suddenly, a light sound of thunder was heard. Sakura looked up and a drop of rain fell between her eyes. Then it started to rain heavily. She ran and ran in the busy street, trying to get home as fast as she could. She rememered what happened the last time she was running in the rain without any cover. It involved a docter and some medicine and nagging from Touya.   
  
She ran, and just as she turned the corner she bumped into someone and fell onto the wet ground. She looked up and the person was reaching his hand out to her. She couldn't believe her eyes at who she was looking at.   
  
  
"You okay, Sakura?" He asked.  
  
"Syaoran?" She said. He really hadn't changed, except for the fact that he was taller than her and he had grown a slight build. Other than that, he looked like the same Syaoran she had seen when she was a kid.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." He said helping Sakura onto her feet. He was wearing a t-shirt and a forest green, baggy pants. An umbrella was covering him from the rain. He placed the umbrella over Sakura's head.  
  
"Thanks." She said.   
  
  
Pump  
Pump  
Pump  
  
'Stupid heart. Why won't it stop pumping?' Sakura thought.   
  
  
Seeing Syaoran face to face after many years, really made her feel nervous. Her face turned red and hotc It was so hot that it practically evaporated all the water off her face.   
  
  
The rain stopped and she looked up at the sky. The grey clouds were moving away, and a ray of sun was shining down. Syaoran closed his umbrella.  
  
  
"Some rain huh?" He said looking at Sakura. "Are you okay? You're really ... red."   
  
"Oh um...it's just a skin condition. I'm fine." she said. She heard a grumbling sound from her stomach.  
  
"You're hungry huh?" he asked.   
  
  
Sakura nodded her head. It was noon, and she remembered she didn't have any breakfast before coming out of her house.   
  
  
"Hoe. Are you hungry?" Sakura asked.   
  
  
Right on time, Syaoran's stomach growled.  
  
  
"Yeah, I think. Well, I am. You wanna go get something to eat?"  
  
"Sure. There's a hot dog stand around here where it's only a dollar for a pop and a hot dog." Sakura said.   
  
  
She took out a pair of black sunglasses from her purse, and placed them over her eyes. Syaoran raised a brow.  
  
  
"What's that for?"  
  
"Tomoyo gave it to me. She said I would be needing it and believe she is right."   
  
"Yeah I think she's right. I know you're a singer now and you're pretty famous from what I have heard." He said.  
  
"No I'm not. You are. You beat my Catch You Catch Me song."  
  
"Hmm. Well,you were able to beat it after that. I saw your little incident at the icecream parlor while I was staying at this hotel before coming here." He said. "It so hilarious. You and Tomoyo were swarmed by this mob of fans..."  
  
Sakura giggled. "Yeah I know. I was there, remember? These people wre just like going after us and asking us to sign napkins and this guy even asked me to sign his butt."  
  
"Did you sign his butt?"  
  
"NO! He probably has, hepitis B or something...or some disease!"  
  
"Yeah. This girl, while I was on tour, asked me to sign her chest."  
  
"Did you sign her chest?" Sakura asked curiously.   
  
"Yeah. But I looked away from her twins while signing it." He said.   
  
Sakura blinked. "Um..haha. I bet she was trying to seduce you."  
  
"A lot of girls try to do that. So, do you have a boyfriend?"   
  
"Um...no." Sakura answered.   
  
  
They got to the hot dog stand, which was in a park. They each a hot dog with ketchup, mustard and relish on it. Sakura got a diet coke for her drink and Syaoran got a regular coke. They sat down on a bench and ate their hot dogs.  
  
  
"Really, you don't have a boyfriend?" Syaoran asked.   
  
  
Sakura was in the middle of eating her hot dog when Syaoran asked, and got ketchup around her mouth. She wiped it off with her napkin.  
  
  
"No I don't. But..." She said. "I do have someone in mind."  
  
"Oooh. A crush eh? Who is it?" He asked.  
  
  
Sakura paused for a minute. She didn't want to confess to him right then a there! She had to think of a false anwer.   
  
  
"Hey you guys!"   
  
  
Sakura and Syaoran turned their heads at the same time. Eriol was standing in front of them, holding a hot dog.  
  
  
"Hey Eriol. I haven't seen you in a while!" said Syaoran. "Man, you've changed a lot!"   
  
"Li, Sakura! I saw you two sitting on the bench, and I wondered if it was you so I came over. Cool shades, Sakura." Eriol said.   
  
"Eriol, sit here!" Sakura said, moving over so there was enough space for Eriol. Eriol sat beside her. He took a bite of his hot dog and smiled.  
  
"It's nice to see you again, Li-kun." He said. "So, how's life treating you?"  
  
"Good. You?" Syaoran asked back.  
  
"Good too. Me and Tomoyo are dating and Sakura is a famous singer now."  
  
"Yeah I heard." Syaoran opened his can of pop, which sorta fizzed.  
  
"No I'm not." Sakura said.   
  
"More famous than me, that's all I know." Eriol said stuffing the last of his hot dog in his mouth. "Both of you are more famous than me. Hell, I'm not even famous at all."  
  
"Poor Eriol." Sakura said. She looked at her watch. "I better be going. I'm happy to see you again, Syaoran." She said walking off.   
  
"No prob! I'll be seeing you soon at the MTV awards. They're gonna be held here in Tomoeda. That's why I'm here!" Syaoran shouted. Sakura stopped and turned around.  
  
"You're going?" She asked, blushing into another shade of red. Eriol saw and smiled.  
  
'Sakura, you like him don't you. You should let him know.' Eriol said in his mind.   
  
  
Sakura, for some strange reason, picked up that little message and looked at Eriol. Eriol smiled and took a sip of his coke. Sakura turned her attention to Syaoran again.   
  
  
"Yeah. I'm nominated for best male artist and plus I'm a presenter for best new song." Syaoran said.   
  
"Cool. I gotta go. bye!" She said quickly. She stared at Eriol before leaving.  
  
'I know. When the time is right, Eriol.' She said in her mind. Eriol nodded his head smiling. Sakura smiled and left.   
  
"Do you have a girlfriend yet, Li-kun?" Eriol said casually.  
  
"No. It's so hard to find a girl who's not into me, just because I am famous. It's hard to look for the perfect girl. It's like she's a million miles away from me." Syaoran answered back.  
  
"Pay attention. Maybe she's closer than you think." Eriol said.   
  
  
He got off from the bench. He turned towards Syaoran.  
  
  
"Remember, pay attention." He said and walked away, leaving those words repeating themselves in Syaoran's mind.  
  
  
Syaoran wanted to stop him, but Eriol disappeared before he could.   
  
  
'Damn. I hate it when he does that.'   
  
--end of chapter 6--  
  
OOO! What did Eriol mean by that? I'm sure you all know! hehe 


	7. Deny, Deny, Deny

Me- Dreadful spring break for me!!! I was sick!! Headaches!! i hate headaches!! I'm sorry for not updating!! I have been sick all week!! This is the worst spring break I have ever had...but i guess it's better than my christmas break a few years ago...i was sick for the whole entire month!!  
  
And you know what I did during that time??? I SLEPT AND WATCHED CARDCAPTORS!! I hate cardcaptors, but i love cardcaptor Sakura. Like in that elevator episode to cardcaptors...they totally screwed it up!! Li ran away cause Eli was like saying a bunch of stuff and Li runs away, and runs into Yue, and when Yue is floating down, he's holding the teddy bear that Li made!! confused??? Well...i saw the japanese version and it's SO different!!! ARRGHH!!! And in the end, Li's mother calls and then she voice is so...so...so..annoyingly perky! She's like..."HEY LI, SWEETIE!" ARRGGHH!! i wish i could sue nelvana for ruining ccs!! Did you know that their targets for the show were little kids--boys and girls? And for ccs, it was for mainly girls ARRGHH! Well, those are my complaints for the chapter...every chapter i have a complaint.  
  
Superstar Sakura  
  
chapter 7  
  
  
  
"We need chips!!" Sakura said grabbing a bag of chips from the shelf.  
  
She and Eriol were in the grocery store shopping for whatever they needed for Sakura's promotional trip to Tokyo. In their shopping cart were various items such as chips, icecream, and more chips.  
  
Eriol looked in their shopping cart. "I think we have enough chips. We need something to drink." He grabbed a box of coke and placed it into the cart.  
  
"Fine." Sakura said putting the chips back. "I think we're done." She said. Eriol pushed the cart out of the chips section and lined up in the very long line at the paying line.  
  
"Is my wig?" Sakura asked, fixing her wig. Eriol nodded.  
  
"I don't even know why you are wearing them. Nobody's ever gonna notice you."  
  
"Oh, I wish." She said, remembering the incident at the icecream parlor.  
  
Everytime she goes out in public, she would always wear a wig.  
  
Eriol looked at Sakura and frowned.  
  
"What." Sakura asked.  
  
"You don't look nice, blond." He said taking the curly blond wig off of Sakura's head. Sakura tried to snatch it back, but Eriol hid it behind his back.  
  
"Just be yourself." He said. Sakura groaned and brushed her hair with her fingers.  
  
"I'm gonna go look at the magazines, okay?" She said and looked around at the magazines behind her.  
  
She saw an Archie Comics and laughed at the cover. It was the 105th edition of Betty and Veronica. Veronica was wearing the exact same outfit from Sakura's cd, the pink/white/red outfit with a big hat, with her saying, "I'm gonna go to Sakura's concert!!". And Betty was saying, "Oh really? Well, you forgot the hat to go with your head full of air."  
  
Sakura looked at the other magazines are saw something she didn't like. She grabbed it off the rack and looked wide eyes at it. It was a picture of her and Syaoran and in the description was, "Famous Sakura and Syaoran, dating?"  
  
Sakura flipped to the page featuring the article and started reading.  
  
"As we all know, Sakura Kinomoto has been a hit in the charts with her single Catch You Catch Me. But what about her love life? Well..." Then it went onto about her life as a child. "And now Sakura has set her interests on the one and only Li Syaoran. The two young superstars have known each other since they were in elementary, and maybe crushes have developed. The two are not a couple yet, but the most of us are sure the two are going to be a couple soon."  
  
Sakura was totally shocked. She grabbed all of the magazines from the rack, containing anything about her and Syaoran, and bought all of them.  
  
"Why are you buying so many magazines, Sakura-chan?" Eriol asked while walking out of the store. In Sakura's arms, was a big pile of magazines, almost reaching the roof.  
  
"Because..." She said.  
  
When she got home, she got a metal barrel, and the firey card. The released the firey card, and told it to burn all the magazines, which it did. Sakura sat beside the flaming barrel.  
  
'This is going to be a disaster. Now the whole world is going to be talking about how me and Syaoran are a couple. But we're not!! I love him, though...but I don't want people talking about it.' She thought. 'And on that magazine, they showed pictures of me at the interview and pictures of Syaoran. Argh...I'm sure this rumor is going to spread like crazy. From now on, I'm gonna try to avoid Syaoran as much as possible.'  
  
---somewhere in Tomoeda---  
  
"but the most of us are sure the two are going to be a couple soon. WHAT THE...what's this?" Syaoran shouted to Jenna. He had just read the article in the magazine which he bought.  
  
"Apparently, the media has connected you to Sakura." Jenna answered.  
  
"But I don't have any feelings for her, and Sakura doesn't have any feelings for me." Syaoran shouted, crumpling the magazine and throwing it into the garbage. He was in his hotel room.  
  
"Yes, um...well, you know what the media does. They connect famous people to each other and make them a couple. They're trying to play match maker, picking people and putting them together as a couple." Jenna said.  
  
"I don't like her!" Syaoran said, burying his head in his hands.  
  
"You're having a picnic with her and your old friends aren't you?" Jenna said.  
  
"Yeah with Eriol and the gang. I told Sakura that I wanted to hang out with everybody. Arrgh...but I feel like, I have to avoid seeing Sakura. I don't want to see her!" Syaoran answered, his head still buried in his hands.  
  
"Well, up to you if you wanna cancel it." Jenna said, leaving the room.  
  
Syaoran raised his head up and looked at the phone. He picked it up and dialed Sakura's number, but hung up. He sighed and dialed it again, and hung up.  
  
'JUST DIAL THE FREAKING NUMBER!' Screamed a voice in his mind.  
  
He took a deep breath, and dialed her number. This time, he was holding his hand, making sure he wouldn't hang up.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Sakura speaking." Sakura said on the other side.  
  
"Um...hi Sakura. It's Syaoran. I'm sorry, but I can't make it to the picnic."  
  
"Oh really? Well, what a coinicidence!! I CAN'T GO EITHER!! I'll see you later! bye!" Sakura shouted and hung up.  
  
"Okay...????" Syaoran said, putting the phone back on the receiver.  
  
  
  
  
  
-----  
  
The following have been extremely stressful for Sakura and Syaoran. Especially for Sakura at her interview in Tokyo, on a talk show. She really wished that people wouldn't ask about her and Syaoran, but always, some person always did.  
  
She sat in the chair picking people from the audience to ask her a question.  
  
"You in the pink shirt. By the way, I like it." She said, pointing at a girl in a pink shirt.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. I love you!! Anyway, my question is, are you and Li Syaoran, in anyway, romanitically connected?" She asked.  
  
"Um...no we aren't. We're very good friends, though." Sakura said, smiling.  
  
'Yeah, Sakura. Say very good friends and that's all they need to here.' A little Devil Sakura said on her left shoulder.  
  
'But what about your feelings for Syaoran, Sakura? Don't you need to be truthful about these sort of things?' The Angel Sakura said on her right shoulder. Sakura sighed and brushed them off.  
  
'Fine. Be that way, Sakura.' The two said at the same time.  
  
"And that's it for the interview with Sakura. We'll see you next time." Said the host of the talk show and the lights dimmed out. Sakura got up from herseat and headed backstage. She took a sip of water and headed into the washroom. She stopped in front of the mirror and saw that her face was all red.  
  
'Why do I feel like I have to avoid Syaoran? I love him, but, why am I avoiding him? Why did I cancel the picnic with him?' Sakura though while rinsing her face with cold water. She felt her pager vibrate. She picked it up and saw that it was a message from Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Sakura! Coming back for the MTV awards!! Pick me up please at the airport on the 15th at 10 am. Gate 193. See you there!"  
  
--------  
  
"I can't wait to see Tomoyo!" Eriol said while standing beside Sakura near gate 193 at the airport.  
  
"She's only been gone for three weeks." Sakura said looking at her watch.  
  
"It's 9:50 so the plane should be landing right now." She said. She looked down at her feet and sighed.  
  
"What's wrong." Eriol asked.  
  
"It's just that...I...I..." She looked up. "TOMOYO!" she shouted and pointed at the opening doors. The first person to walk out was Tomoyo.  
  
"Eriol! Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted dragging her luggage behind her.  
  
Eriol and Sakura ran up to her.  
  
"Hey, how are you guys? I missed you so much!!" Tomoyo hugged Sakura and then hugged Eriol, kissing him on the lips. They parted and started walking.  
  
"So...how's your life been since I left, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well, other than the fact that the media has said that me and Syaoran are dating, I'm good!" Sakura said.  
  
"Cool. Are you excited about your first awards show?"  
  
"Um...if you nervous, ya."  
  
"Don't be. I MADE A DRESS FOR YOU WHILE I WAS ON THE PLANE! IT'S SO KAWAII!"  
  
"Hoe...."  
  
---end of chapter 7---  
  
Me---I am all out of complaints right now...plz review! 


End file.
